User talk:Beesafree/Proposed Skill Template Redesign
nice setup if you plan on arranging all skill sets or using image maps id say go ahead. it will not be considered a candidate until such time as all are done. no half jobs allowed. see happypal for details on task completions. 02:28, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :See Bee? We're going to go far, kid! 02:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Full Images as it currently is, the only text is "Maya Skills". all the links still exist... i dunno if this is better or not, can i get some people's opinion? i dont care one way or the other, if phaselock, motion, harmont, and cataclysm are actual text Category This is not a nav template. It's a table for displaying something in the body of an article, so it needs a suitable category to keep it distinct from the actual nav templates. Other than that, it looks promising. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:03, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : It's meant to replace the current skill navigational templates, it's an image map, click on a skill image (part of the tree image) and it will take you to that skill page, try it! the image is split into about 19 images, flawlessly* fused by yours truly Beesafree (talk) 01:05, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *almost ::Ah, well it will need a drastic rethink then. The most important part of a nav box is the words, and this image map idea has those hidden until the icon is moused over. -- WarBlade (talk) 01:47, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: someone in the chat had mentioned that, and its a good point... we could add the alphabetical list after or before the image map... got any suggestions? Beesafree (talk) 02:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, for nav boxes I advocate a structure that is consistent across multiple articles, and seeing as the games have different UIs, I don't think that an image map is suitable for the bottom of the skills pages. Having said that, I do think that emulating in-game content is an effective way of documenting the games, so the image maps should be easy enough to put to good use in the body of skills or character pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Which Design should be used? Beesafree's new design as it is Beesafree's new design with an alphabetical list at the bottom of it Beesafree's new design with something changed (please comment) The Current one, but.... (please comment) The Current one ^If this poll is intended to gauge opinion on whether or not to implement a change, it will need to be posted in a blog. It's entirely inappropriate in a user sub page. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : ehh, sorry didn't know.... didn't know there was a policy on polls... i originally had it in the page itself and had a blog post point to the page... then dyn moved it here.... i'll move it to the blogpost